


Benefit of the Doubt

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [45]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, College, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Loss of Virginity, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Underneath Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: After Brynn meets Zac in a bar things just seem to progress from there for both of them
Relationships: Zac Hanson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Benefit of the Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One Night Stand

Brynn frowned as she sat at the bar by herself. It was her first night out in a long damn time or at least it felt that way since she had started college.

She'd been so swamped with classes and work and classes and work that life had become boring and tonight was her first free night and in honor of that night she was here, getting drunk at a bar and feeling lonely because a small part of her wished she had someone.

It also felt like a long time since her last boyfriend. Joey had been the best boyfriend she'd had and back in December over Christmas break they had broken up. He blamed it on being at different colleges but she blamed it on his fear of commitment. 

They had been dating since eleventh grade and things felt right and complete and Brynn figured Joey got scared because after college if they were still together then people would expect them to get married and settle down.

It was no secret Joey hadn't liked commitment. Before dating Brynn he had, had several girlfriends, the plus side to being the star football player but well, Brynn had hoped since they had made it longer than any relationship that he had that things would be different.

Obviously they hadn't been, it had just taken a few years for Joey's commitment phobia to kick in again and ruin a good thing.

"Well, if it isn't Brynn," a familiar voice spoke and Brynn gave a smile as she looked up to see the bartender and owner of this small bar looking at her. "You haven't been in for so long that I feared you'd given up on this crappy place."

Brynn shook her head as she smiled at the old man, "I haven't given up on this place Roy," she said honestly because she hadn't. 

The one thing she loved about this bar was how small it was and that not many people came. Even if what she wanted was someone here her age.

But most of the usual people who came here were older. Regulars who had come during the bars hey days as Roy liked to call them. Said back in the 70's this place had been a real good place and that Brynn should have been alive then because she would have loved the place.

"I've just been busy," she told him with an easy smile. "You know how life is," she shrugged her shoulders and watched as he nodded.

"You want the usual then?" Roy asked her as he cocked a graying eyebrow at her. "Gin and tonic."

"You betcha," Brynn nodded her head and after that Roy turned away from her to prepare her drink. Brynn letting out a sigh because somehow her small interaction with Roy had brightened her night some. Made her feel less lonely.

It had also distracted her too because it was only after he left that she noticed the person beside her at the bar. A man who hadn't been there before. A man who if she had to guess looked about her age.

He had shaggy dirty blonde or maybe brownish hair and he was wearing a t-shirt with a funny saying and jeans that looked a bit baggy but she was sure fit him well even besides that. He also wasn't a regular and she just got the feeling that tonight was probably his first night here from the way he seemed confused as he studied her before turning to Roy.

Like he'd never seen such an interaction between a bartender and a patron.

"You know it's never polite to stare," Brynn said to the man, watching as he turned back to her and their brown eyes locked, a startled sheepish look in the strangers eyes.

A look that made Brynn smirk despite the fact that she still felt kind of crappy mentally. 

"Sorry," the man spoke or well he looked more like a boy. All baby faced and everything but Brynn was sure he was probably about her age.

He was more than likely in his early twenties.

"I really didn't mean to stare," the stranger said and at least now he also had the decency to sound sheepish as well. "It's just that I've been in tons of bars and I've never seen an interaction like that between a bartender and a customer," he said and Brynn felt a satisfaction.

She had always liked being right and once again she was right about why the man was staring.

"Well, this is such a small place and as you can tell not packed. It's never packed and I come here often," Brynn explained as she offered a smile, loving it when the stranger blushed. "It's easy to build a friendship that way."

The stranger nodded like he understood but Brynn wasn't sure he did. Mainly because the look on his face said he didn't.

"You're not used to coming to small bars like this are you?" Brynn asked him right as Roy brought her, her drink and as she waited for him to answer she took a sip, listening as he gave his order before answering her.

Brynn hating that he was leaving her question hanging but then again he had came here to drink so it wasn't like she could blame him for wanting to order his drink when Roy had turned around and looked at him expectantly after handing Brynn her own drink.

Finally after the stranger had ordered his rum and coke, he turned back to Brynn and shook his head. "No," he confessed and he still sounded sheepish. "I'm used to bigger bars and more crowds."

"So what made you change your m.o. tonight and come here?" Brynn questioned as she took another sip of her gin and tonic. "What made you want smaller instead of bigger."

"Because I wanted somewhere that I wouldn't be recognized," the guy said sounding like that should be obvious but it wasn't.

Brynn hadn't recognized him so he couldn't be someone who was recognizable.

"What, are you famous or something?" Brynn asked in between sips of her drink and she watched the way the man looked at her like she was crazy. A small part of her getting the feeling that he was famous.

She was sitting beside someone famous in some small Georgia bar and god did she have more questions like why was someone famous here and not just in the bar not to be recognized but even in Georgia.

It wasn't like Georgia was the best thing ever. It was a state Brynn had been born and raised in and after college she planned to leave and go somewhere out west. Maybe put the acting degree she was working towards to use and become a famous actress.

"You don't know who I am?" the man asked, though his question came out more like an astounded statement.

Brynn shook her head watching as the man's drink arrived and he took a long drink from it.

"Wasn't this what you wanted? Not to be recognized so obviously it's a good thing I don't know who you are."

"I guess," the man said as his brown eyes finally moved away from her and he took another drink of his own alcoholic beverage. "It's just I'm pretty sure every young woman your age knows who I am."

Scoffing at his words Brynn rolled her eyes, "I guess I'm not every young woman then," she said with a small laugh, feeling some of her crappy mood disappear now. In fact, she was almost certain she was flirting with the stranger.

It was something that made her nervous because she hadn't flirted with anyone since Joey. She felt kind of rusty.

"But since you're so shocked I don't know you, why don't you tell me," Brynn suggested as she moved closer to him. "I promise not tell the other six people who are here," she teased watching as the man blushed again.

And besides blushing he took a drink of his rum and coke, looking like he was contemplating telling her who he was. Even if telling her ruined his whole purpose of coming here to be anonymous.

"Fine," the man sighed as he put his drink down. "I'm Zac Hanson," he said and once he realized that Brynn didn't recognize the name he sighed again like she was an idiot. "You know, from the band Hanson?" he asked and okay, yeah that did ring a bell.

It was now 2006 but she was sure she did remember her childhood. Playing MMMBop one too many times with her best friend Joanie.

MMMBop was as far as her Hanson love had really gone and obviously if she had learned their names Brynn had forgotten them. Though she was sure Joanie knew them as Joanie had stayed more of a fan and maybe once tonight was up Brynn would go home and call Joanie to tell her all about this.

Then again maybe she wouldn't either because she didn't want to be one of these creepy people who knew a celebrity had been somewhere then turned around to leak it.

"Oh," Brynn finally muttered as she reached for her gin and tonic and finished it off. Feeling grateful when Roy moved to get her another right away. "I..I mean I've heard of the band but I wasn't much of a fan. Not enough to remember the names of the members. All I remember was you and your brothers had the best blonde hair I'd ever seen and that you reminded me of Michelle Trachtenberg from Harriet The Spy."

Zac laughed at her last words he actually laughed and Brynn found that she kind of liked his laugh. It did things to her and yeah, she had really been too long without a man's touch.

"I was not the one who looked like a girl," Zac denied as his laughter died down. "That was my brother Taylor."

"No, trust me you looked like Michelle," Brynn told him with a smile. "I saw the cassette tape and at first thought it was the soundtrack to the movie."

Zac rolled his eyes playfully as he shook his head and Brynn guessed he still didn't want to admit that he had looked like a girl as well. 

All three of them had so at least he didn't have to feel embarrassed alone in her opinion. He had his brothers to feel that with.

"So," Zac said speaking before Brynn could say anything. "Since you now know who I am, I think it's only fair that I know your name as well," he said and maybe Brynn wanted him to be flirting because she had but it sure as hell sounded like he was flirting with her.

It was something that may have helped her ego since someone who was famous was flirting with her.

"My name is Brynn," Brynn said as she introduced herself to Zac. Loving the way he seemed to smile at that information.

His smile was one that did weird things to her and yeah, it really had been too long since she had been with anyone if a simple smile was getting her going. It was worse than his laugh doing weird things to her.

*****

Sometime after their introduction, Brynn let out a small moan as Zac who was now kissing her, pushed her up against the side of the bathroom stall. 

She'd never felt more dirty having a hook up in a bathroom bar but it had been so long and the flirting with Zac had definitely been there and well, they'd also both had way too much alcohol. So here she was, she guessed having a one night stand of sorts in the bathroom of the bar she frequented.

Her cunt aching as Zac slipped his fingers into the pair of shorts that she had on, His fingers playing with the hem of her panties as he teased her. Not giving her what she wanted which was his fingers inside of her, preparing her for his cock.

"Zac," Brynn whimpered out into his mouth. "Please touch me already," she begged not even caring that she was begging. She was horny and turned on and she just wanted friction of any sort.

"Are you sure you want that?" Zac asked his tone teasing and as he spoke he bit down on her lip. His hips brushing against her and even through all the clothing she could tell how hard he was.

Knew he was prolonging his own relief and maybe the fucker got off on that. He seemed like the type of guy who would which was kind of hot and also frustrating at the same time.

Pulling away from the kiss, Brynn nodded her head as she locked eyes with him. "I'm sure," she whispered softly to him and not long after she had spoken Zac finally granted her what she wanted.

His hands were inside her panties. His fingers slipping inside of her and as he began to fuck her with his fingers Brynn closed her eyes. Letting her body release all the pent up sexual tension she had been holding in and losing herself to her passion.

After all it wasn't like her to have random hook ups and so she was just going to enjoy it and maybe eventually she'd tell Joanie about this all later. Tell her best friend that she hooked up with a member of the band Joanie loved so much still.

*****

"What do you mean he got married?" Brynn asked as she sat across from Joanie at the restaurant where they were having lunch.

It had been two weeks since her one night stand with Zac in a bar bathroom and she had confessed every little dirty detail to Joanie. Especially the bit where Zac had confessed he was a virgin which had made Brynn feel guilty that he was losing it in a bar bathroom.

It's not like she was sentimental about sex but a bar bathroom was not the best place to lose your virginity for anyone.

"Two days after your hook up with him, he married his long time girlfriend," Joanie shrugged. "She is from here in Georgia. Atlanta or Newnan really but close enough."

Going silent at Joanie's words, Brynn digested them and then thought back to her first speaking with Zac and maybe now it all made sense to her. Why he was in a bar where no one knew him.

Maybe the fucker was always having side dalliances at bars and he didn't want to get caught. Maybe the alcohol had clouded her judgement because Zac had seemed so sincere.

Obviously he wasn't even if some small part of her wanted to believe he had been. 

"That fucker," Brynn muttered under her breath hating that she felt awful for being the girl a man cheated with, especially so close to his wedding day. "I bet he lied about being a virgin as well," she said not even sure what to believe and hating that small part of her that still wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

He didn't deserve that and yet she wanted to give it to him.


End file.
